This application requests funds for the purchase of a modern gas chromatograph-mass spectrometer (gc/ms) capable of carrying out experiments on samples from a wide variety of research problems stemming from research within the Departments of Chemistry, Biological Sciences and Psychology. The users propose to employ the instrument in a number of areas, to (1) [T. C. Bruice, Chemistry] study the mechanism for detoxification of xenobiotic and naturally occuring amines and organic sulfides as well as to facilitate an investigation of the chemistry of pterino flavins; (2) [Jacobs, R.S., Pharmacology] carry out studies dealing with marine pharmacology and toxicology; (3) [Ford, P. C., Chemistry] study photoreduction sequences related to solar energy storage and to study the details of the water gas shift reaction; (4) [Gerig, J. T., Chemistry] investigate the chemistry of enzyme inhibitors and to facilitate studies dealing with chemically modified proteins; (5) [Hubbard, A. T., Chemistry] greatly assist in the identification of the products of electrochemical oxidations of aromatic molecules chemisorbed in various predetermined initial orientations on a platinum, copper or silver thin-layer electrode; (6) [Lipshutz, B. H., Chemistry] facilitate a study of the chemistry of higher order mixed organocuprates in organic synthesis as well as investigations into the synthesis of antibiotics such as chiral pseudomonic acids; (7) [Little, R.D., Chemistry] continue the development of new methodology based upon 1,3-diyl trapping reactions for the construction of antibiotic and antitumor agents having linearly and angularly fused tricyclopentanoid ring systems; (8) [Lytle, L. D., Psychology] study monoaminergic neurotransmission; (9) [Parsons, S. M., Chemistry] facilitate the study of neurochemical mechanisms; (10) [Purich, D. L., Chemistry] study microtubule chemistry; (11) [Rickborn, B., Chesmistry] develop new synthetic methods for the study of 1,4-elimination reactions and the construction of naturally occuring polyaromatics.